1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction tools, and more particularly to a multipurpose sawhorse end frame that can be configured into a sawhorse, scaffolding, workbench, table, or other temporary structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of buildings or other projects, it is often necessary to support boards so that the boards can be cut with a portable saw, such as a jig saw or portable circular saw. Similarly, it may become necessary to use scaffolding so that the construction worker can reach windows, roof gutters, and the like from the exterior of the building or other structure. The construction worker may also find a workbench or table useful for supporting tools, boards, fasteners, and other tools or workpieces that may be required during the construction project.
The transport and setup of so many accessories can become both burdensome and time-consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a single accessory that can be configured into any of the desired accessories with the use of boards or scrap lumber that would otherwise be disposed of, and which can be quickly set up and broken down for compact storage and transport. Thus, a multipurpose sawhorse end frame solving the aforementioned problems is desired.